Certain prior art work vehicles, such as agricultural machines or other heavy equipment, tend to require skilled operators to avoid misuse or abuse of the work vehicles. If a less skilled or inexperienced operator uses a work vehicle, the owner or manager of the work vehicle may wish to restrict access of the operator to certain machine functions of the vehicle to reduce risk of misuse or abuse of the vehicle, among other things, for example. Thus, there is a need for an improved method and system for managing the display of a terminal device associated with a vehicle data bus of the work vehicle.